


Redes.

by Tweekers



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Sorry Not Sorry, esta pareja me mata mucho, muchísimo
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-23
Updated: 2013-11-23
Packaged: 2018-01-02 11:12:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1056090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tweekers/pseuds/Tweekers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Cada vez que unes dos cuerdas es una persona de tu presente. Cada vez que las enrollas, es un recuerdo de tu pasado. Cada vez que las anudas, es un deseo de tu futuro. Las redes son mágicas, Finnick. Tejer es una oración. Velas por la vida de alguien, das gracias por un recuerdo hermoso y pides un deseo a los dioses del viento, del agua y de la sal."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Redes.

_Marzo del 65 d.R.*, distrito 4._

 

Los músculos de su cuerpo no se movían. Su respiración era suave y pausada, casi inexistente. Sus ojos estaban fijos en la superficie del agua salada, atentos al más mínimo movimiento. El sol del mediodía quemaba su espalda, pero estaba acostumbrado. El arpón que sostenía pesaba, y su brazo empezaba a dormirse. Gotas de sudor caían de sus ojos.

De repente, un ligero destello plateado captó su atención. Lanzó su arpón en un acto reflejo, y la dorada quedó ensartada.

—¡Bravo, Finnick!

Un corrillo de niñas sentadas en la arena lo vitoreó. Finnick les sonrió con modestia, sin entender muy bien la causa de los aplausos. Era una dorada, y ya está.

—Parece que tienes un club de fans.

Sandor le revolvió el pelo con una carcajada. Finnick se encogió de hombros y echó su captura a la cesta de mimbre que compartía con su primo. Ese día la pesca había sido abundante, y los dos volvieron a la orilla satisfechos. Dos niñas se es acercaron con toallas y cantimploras de agua fresca. Una de ellas se dirigió a Finnick, roja como un tomate.

—Manejas muy bien el arpón, Finnick.

—Gracias, —le dijo con una sonrisa. —pero aún me queda mucho por aprender.

Las dos chicas volvieron a su grupito con sonrisitas emocionadas en los labios. Los dos primos se secaron y volvieron a la aldea llevando la cesta entre los dos.

—Eres el terror de las nenas, ¿eh, primo?

—Déjalo ya.

Sandor respondió con una carcajada ruidosa. A Finnick no le gustaba mucho ser el centro de atención, al contrario, era un chico más bien tranquilo, modesto y amable. A sus catorce años, la pubertad se había negado a darle su ración de acné y chulería. Había dado un estirón importante, eso sí, y su voz iba volviéndose más grave a graznidos que eran objetivo de las bromas de sus primos. También le empezaba a aparecer un fino vello encima del labio superior que el chico se negaba a afeitarse. Cada día se volvía más apuesto, más alto y más hombre, como decía Mags.

 

Cuando llegaron a la lonja, Finnick se despidió de Sandor y salió corriendo en dirección a su lugar secreto. Le picaba la espalda al rozar con la camisa, y le dolía el brazo derecho de usar el arpón. Aún así, el chico siguió corriendo a lo largo de la costa hasta llegar a su destino.

La cala era pequeña, con granos gordos de arena que habrían molestado a alguien que no estuviera acostumbrado a andar descalzo**. Antaño solía usarse para mariscar, pero cuando se agotaron los cangrejos nadie volvió a usarla. Nadie excepto ellos.

Entre las olas de color azul rabioso se veía una larga melena de rizos castaños, llena de caracolas y conchas trenzadas. Su propietaria braceaba entre ellas, buceando de vez en cuando. Finnick se deshizo de su ropa y se unió a ella. La niña lo vio llegar y lo saludó salpicándole en la cara con el agua fría de marzo. Finnik gritó y trató de hacerle una ahogadilla, pero la chica se escabulló bucenado entre sus piernas. La condenada nadaba mejor que nadie en la aldea, y eso que ni siquiera era pescadora.

—Llegas tarde. —dijo cuando emergió a tomar aire.

—Ya lo se. Mi primo ha querido aprovechar al máximo la marea alta.

Ella se encogió de hombros y nadó hasta la zona donde rompían las olas. No tenían mucha fuerza cuando bajaba la marea, así que no había peligro. Finnick braceó un poco por la zona más honda, observando a la niña zambullirse bajo la cresta de las olas y dejarse impulsar hasta la orilla. Nadó hasta la playa y se tumbó boca arriba en la arena.

—¿Ya te has cansado?

—Si tu estuvieras pescando con arpón toda la mañana también lo estarías.

La niña salió del agua y se sentó en su toalla. Finnick la vio abrir su cesta y sacar un montón de cuerdas y anzuelos enrollados, y sonrió. No, no era pescadora. Los Cresta eran la familia que abastecía a la aldea de redes, cañas y sedales, y Annie tenía un don en las manos para los nudos. Él se volvió a meter en el agua para quitarse la arena y se tumbó junto a ella a descansar.

—¿Por qué tejes con tanta devoción? Son sólo redes, pero tú parece que estés tejiendole un vestido de novia a una sirena.

Annie lo miró arqueando una ceja. Con diez años contaba con una mirada de madre severa llena de acusaciones, una piel bronceada por el sol y unas manos finas y hábiles en el manejo de cuerdas y nudos.

—No son sólo redes, Finnick.

—¿Entonces?

La niña volvió la vista a su trabajo. Sostenía la red con orgullo, satisfecha con su trabajo. Cuando finalmente habló, lo hizo en susurros, como contándole un secreto.

—Cada vez que unes dos cuerdas es una persona de tu presente. Cada vez que las enrollas, es un recuerdo de tu pasado. Cada vez que las anudas, es un deseo de tu futuro. Las redes son mágicas, Finnick. Tejer es una oración. Velas por la vida de alguien, das gracias por un recuerdo hermoso y pides un deseo a los dioses del viento, del agua y de la sal.

El chico miró a Annie sin dar crédito de las graves palabras salidas de la boca de una niña de diez años. La chica Cresta se sonrojó.

—Es raro, ya lo sé, pero-

—Enséñame a tejer.

Annie se sorprendió, y examinó el rostro de su amigo en busca de alguna broma oculta.

—Enséñame a tejer. —repitió Finnick.— Por favor.

La niña sostuvo la mirada del pelirrojo unos segundos más antes de sonreír.

—Coge dos cabos de la cesta.

 

 

 

**·x·**

_Julio del 65 d.R., arena de los Juegos del Hambre._

 

La musiquilla del paracaídas llamó su atención. El paquete se cueló entre los árboles hasta caer a unos metros de él. Lo desenvolvió sabiendo lo que es y bendiciendo a Mags por haberle conseguido aquel regalo del cielo, literalmente. El tridente estaba hecho de un metal ligero, y se movía entre sus manos con facilidad. Hizo un par de trucos con él para las cámaras, sabía que a la audiencia le encantaría. Examinó el paracaídas y encuentró una nota doblada.

 

 

 

_Una persona de tu presente,_

_un recuerdo de tu pasado_

_y un deseo de tu futuro_

_completan este regalo._

_-M_

 

Su cabello trenzado con conchas y caracolas inundó sus pensamientos. Recuerdó sus manos rápidas y ligeras a la hora de manejar los cabos, y su sonrisa misteriosa cuando le explicó que tejer una red es rezar. Finnick no lloró, no podía llorar cuando cortó varias lianas y empiezó a formar una red. Unió dos lianas con miedo, _Mags_. Las enrolló con esperanza, _el día que padre me enseñó a usar el arpón_. Las anudó con furia, _volver a nadar con Annie_.

—Mags, el día que padre me enseñó a usar el arpón, volver a nadar con Annie. Mags, el día que padre me enseñó a usar el arpón, volver a nadar con Annie. Mags, el día que padre me enseñó a usar el arpón, volver a nadar con Annie...

Finnick murmuró sus plegarias mientras la red aparecía entre sus manos. No era ni de lejos tan perfecta como las de la chica Cresta, pero servirían para atrapar peces. Peces que participaban en los Juegos del Hambre, que querían verlo muerto y que ya no tienían ninguna posibilidad de ganarle.

Peces. Sólo peces.

 

 

 

**·x·**

_Agosto del 65 d.R., distrito 4._

 

Caía la tarde y las aguas de la playa secreta se iban tiñendo se naranja y dorado. Finnick caminó sin hacer ruido por encima de los gruesos granos de arena, dando gracias por el ligero dolor en las plantas de los pies. Ella estaba de cara al sol, tejiendo la red más grande que había visto en mucho tiempo a trompicones, anudando y deshaciendo con prisa y nerviosismo.

 _—_ De verdad que ahora mismo no me gustaría ser uno de esos nudos.

Annie se sobresaltó y se dio la vuelta a toda velocidad. Tenía ojeras. Sus ojos estaban húmedos, pero expresaban todo el alivio del mundo cuando lo vio.

—¡Finnick!

La chica se lanzó a sus brazos y casi lo hace caer. Por un momento, Finnick se siente de nuevo en casa, a salvo, lejos de la sangre y los gritos y la muerte. Pero ese momento pasa, y de desprende con delicadeza del abrazo de Annie.

—No viniste a recibirme.

—No quería darte la bienvenida con todo el distrito armando jaleo. Quería... —la chica desvió la mirada. — Quería hablar contigo a solas.

Finnick enseñó una de esas sonrisas que tanto había practicado en el Capitolio.

—¿Qué pasa, ibas declararme tu amor incondicional?

El mazazo le duele más a él que a ella. Annie lo mira con temor, preguntándose si este es el Finnick que fue escogido en la cosecha.

—¿Cómo? ¡No! Quería decirte que... que no importa a cuantas personas hayas matado, seguirás siendo mi amigo. Mi opinión de ti no ha cambiado. No tuviste elección.

—Sí que la tuve.

Las palabras de Snow resuenan en su mente cuando ve la desesperación apoderarse de Annie. _Si no accedes a este trato, no puedo asegurarte que esa preciosa señorita con caracolas en el pelo siga viviendo feliz y tranquila._

—Sí que la tuve. —repite. —Pude haber muerto en mucha ocasiones, pero elegí vivir y triunfar. Estos Juegos me han abierto los ojos. No vale la pena partirse el espinazo aquí mientras puedo vivir como un rey en el Capitolio. Y sobre todo —la mira y el tinte cruel de sus palabras envenena su corazón. —no vale la pena perder el tiempo con crías como tú.

Annie no llora, es demasiado testaruda.

—Tú no eres Finnick.

Demasiado desprecio en la voz de una niña de once años recién cumplidos.

—Soy Finnick, tonta. Finnick Odair, el vencedor de los 65º Juegos del Hambre. Finnick Odair, el tributo vencedor más joven de la historia de los Juegos. Finnick Odair-

—Finnick Odair está muerto.

Demasiado odio. Demasiada decepción. Demasiado dolor.

—Mi Finnick Odair era amable, simpático, tranquilo y un poco tonto. Mi Finnick Odair luchó en los Juegos del Hambre con honor y valentía. Y tú no eres ese Finnick.

_Si no accedes a este trato, no puedo asegurarte que esa preciosa señorita con caracolas en el pelo siga viviendo feliz y tranquila._

 

—Vete a la mierda.

 

 

 

**·x·**

**  
**_Junio del 70 d.R., ayuntamiento del distrito 4._

 

Finnick abre de golpe las puertas de la habitación. Annie acaba de despedir a su familia, y tiene la cara surcada de lágrimas. Está sentada, arrugando su vestido de la cosecha con las manos. Es de color verde azulado. Como el mar. Como sus ojos.

—Finnick...

Finnick cae de rodillas frente a ella, enterrando su rostro en su regazo. Nota como sus manos finas se deslizan por su cabello. Manos pequeñas, ágiles y suaves. Tiene quince años, por Dios...

—Finnick...

—Vas a salir con vida. Te lo juro por lo más sagrado de este mundo, Annie Cresta, vas a salir con vida y vas a volver a casa y no volverás a irte y...

Y Annie le alza el rostro y lo besa en los labios. Y el tiempo se para, porque es un beso salado como el mar, como las redes, como las lágrimas y como Annie. Finnick se olvida de que ha besado otros cientos de labios, se olvida completamente y ese es su primer beso, y es otra vez un niño adolescente que no sabe muy bien cómo mover la boca o qué hacer con la lengua o mierda me están sudando las manos. Annie rompe el beso y apoya su frente en la de él, mirándolo a los ojos.

—Voy a salir con vida.

—Vas a salir con vida.

—Y voy a volver a casa.

—Vas a volver a casa.

Ella se seca las lágrimas y sonrié. Tiene quince años y es más valiente de lo que él ha sido jamás.

—Annie...

—Dime.

Nunca ha estado más seguro de algo en su vida.

—Voy a hacer todo lo que esté en mi mano para que ganes. Haré cualquier cosa, moveré cielo y tierra, iré yo mismo a la arena si hace falta, pero conseguiré que ganes. Ganarás y volverás aquí, conmigo. Y todo volverá a ser como antes.

Annie le volvió a besar.

—¿Me lo prometes?

Él sonrió.

—Te lo juro.

 

**·x·**

**Author's Note:**

> *d.R.: después de la Rebelión (la primera de todas, la que dio lugar a los Juegos del Hambre).  
> **Tengo el headcanon de que los niños del distrito 4 van descalzos a todas partes. Me inspiré en un dato de la biografía de Rafael Alberti, un poeta español que nació en un pueblo pesquero de la costa, donde se dice que cuando era niño sólo llevaba zapatos las horas de clase.


End file.
